Last Sacrifice
by Lil-Red06
Summary: Raph realizes there is only one way to close the portal, and makes the ultimate sacrifice. Set during the 2007 movie. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH


**His last Sacrifice**

**Summary: Set during the 2007 tmnt movie. Raph realises there is only one way to close the portal, and makes the ultimate sacrifice.**

**Disclaimer: I own them! I- oh wait... it was just a dream :(**

**Don't own em and never will :(**

**Mikey: That's a good thing. I can't imagine all the evil things you would make us do if you did own us T.T**

**Me: You know me so well Mikey...**

**Well. I wrote this all in one night. uh, well actually up till 4 in the morning so excuse my sloppiness. **

**If you haven't seen the 2007 movie chances are you won't get this. or maybe you will... just read it anyways ;)**

**Read on, my pretties!**

* * *

Raph cheered alongside his brothers when they shoved the statues back into the portal

"We should do this more often" His sensai spoke and Raph felt his grin widen, His brothers edged away from the portal and continued to talk and cheer. For some reason Raph felt compelled to stay right where he was, staring at the portal. He felt the grin easily slip off his face, something wasn't right. They had to wait for April to bring the last monster to finally close off the portal but something else was bugging Raph. He stared at the portal hard until seeing a... what is that... a hand? He looked back at his brothers who were still laughing and opened his mouth to say something.

Suddenly, one of the statues jumped out of the portal and before Raph could pull out his sais to defend himself, it used it's sword to slice across his chest.

"Ahhhh" Raph distantly heard himself scream and drop to the floor with a thud, hands over his bleeding plastron. He forced his eyes open to see his family running towards him screaming his name. The shadow of the statue loomed over him, intent on finishing the job but Raph didn't give it the opportunity. He jumped backwards and drew his sais.

"You okay?" One of his brothers, Leo he presumed asked as they all took a fighting stance next to him. Raph spat out quite a bit of blood

"Peachy" He muttered sarcastically before they all charged the statues once again. Raphael' side was stinging and his movement tended to be slower and unfocused, he saw his brothers eyeing him in concern but waved it off. Raph once again led the statue away from the chaos and up the half destroyed marble stairs.

"What if April doesn't make it in time?" Raph shouted angrily at Winters. The man shrugged but had a desperate look in face as if he had been pondering the exact same thing. Raph and his brothers kept fighting but looked as though the energy was being sapped out of them, they were growing more weary by the minute. Raph had block spots clouding his vision and was staying concious using his will force. The wound on his chest was still bleeding although not as profoundly as before, only a mere trickle of blood found it way down his plastron and onto the floor were it made a trail on the slick marble ground.

Raph was pleasantly surprised to see April ram down the front door of the museum in the white van soon followed by the monster. Raph and his brothers cheered, the statue snarled and punched Raphael in the face whilst he was distracted and Raph went down. He hardly had the energy to even pick himself back up but it didn't matter he told himself because that monster is about to close the portal.

"Raph! Get the Statue in the portal" Leo shouted while Raphael's eyes widened. He sent Leo a quick nod and jumped back on his feet ignoring the wave of dizziness that befell upon him.

Raphael fought with renewed strength and managed to draw the enemy closer and closer towards the portal and with a final touch kicked it right in the chest sending into spiralling back into its domain. Leo, Don and Mikey were slowly edging the remaining statue brothers to the portal when april drove the van in smashing the front door with the monster trailing not far behind.

"Move" April cried from in the van. She stepped on the petal and went full force towards the portal with the creature not far behind. At the last second she turned missing the portal by inches, the creature was not as lucky and fell into the portal with a lost cry that made me feel almost bad for it, almost.

Unfortunately for us, three out of four of the statue's still remained. Raph turned to Winters who was observing the scene with confusion.

"Why is the portal not closed?" He yelled through the wind that the portal was creating. Winters turned towards him and gave him a puzzled look

"I don't know" He yelled back "It should be closed and the statues would have turned back to well... statues" He remarked. Raph watched as his brothers continued to fight desperately, they did not understand why the portal had not closed. Raph moved forward to help one of his brothers, Donnie seemed to need it most by the looks of it, but Winters held him back.

"I think... i may have miscalculated something in closing the portal" he said. Raph rolled his eyes, that much was apparent.

"Yeah, no kidding" He said but Winters payed no attention. He dragged Raphael towards the portal and

checked over some of the controls, his eyes widened as if he realized something horrible, Raph didn't like that look

"What" Raph snapped, growing inpatient with the need to aid his brothers in the fight.

"The portal... it needs to be closed... from the inside" Winters shouted but low enough for only Raph to hear. Raph's eyes widened and the distant noise of the battle and winds of the portal faded for a moment as Raphael realized what this meant.

One of them had to give themselves up.

Raph turned to Winters quickly "Don't tell anyone yet!" He hissed out, Winters looked confused before understanding dawned on his face

"and I'm afraid I can not do it, it will have to be one of you" he started but Raph waved him off, he already figured that was the case.

"That statues. If we were to close the portal now would they disappear or turn back into statues or whatever?" Raph demanded, he was still itching to get back to fighting and helping his brothers but this conversation was holding him back, he needed to know though. If this is going to work.

"I should think the Statues would need to be put into the portal and then shut off from the inside" Winters said with a quick nod of his head as if confirming something he had been thinking about. Raph nodded quickly and tore away from him, intent on helping his brothers. He quickly observed the scene in front of him before deciding once again that Donnie needed his help most.

He quickly ran over to Donnie who appeared to be bruised up bad, as well as holding his now broken and burned bo. He turned to me desperately and i nodded quickly before going in and attacking the statue on it's left while Donnie zoned in on it's right. We kept at it for a couple of minutes and finally managed to back him up to the ledge of the portal. You'd think they's have the common sence to move... Don aimed a kick at the statues chest sending him into the portal, Donnie just about fell in as well but Raph caught him. At the corner of his eye Raph could see Winters giving him a curious look but ignored it

"You go help Leo and I'll help Mikey, alright" Raph shouted at Don over the wind. Don nodded and wordlessly went to Leo's aid while Raph ran over to Mikey.

"How ya holdin up?" Raph asked Mikey joining the fight. Mikey grinned but seemed to be panting

"You know me Raph... the... battle.. nexus champion can-" Raph cut Mikey off by pushing him to the side as the statue aimed a kick at him but instead hitting Raphael. Mikey jumped up and kicked the statue hard enough to send it sprawling on the ground. He knelt by Raph who immediately waved off his injury..

"Quick, push him into the portal" Raph said and struggled back on his feet. Mikey nodded and approached the statue who was already back on it's feet. Mikey looked at Raph and grinned

"Shall we?" He asked, Raph felt a smirk stretch upon his face as well

"We shall" he said. With one final move, Raph and Mikey sprinted towards the statue, Mikey went low and kicked his chest, and Raph went above and sent a punch to his face before he could recover, he stumbled back bit before falling into the portal, Defeated. Raph grinned and high-fived Mikey.

"Help Leo and Donnie, okay?" he told Mikey and sprinted off to Winters before Mikey could reply.

"Winters.." He panted "Look, I need you to do something for me" He rushed, Winters looked at his new turtle ally and maybe even... friend, wearily. As if he had already anticipated his request.

"Yes?"

"Please, Tell my bro Leo im sorry for fighting with him and getting us in this mess, Tell him I made the worst mistake and im really sorry and...he's the best leader ever. He didn't need to go to a jungle to prove that. Tell all of them I love them, please!" He found himself begging, tears stinging at the back of his eyes. Winters eyes widened

"My friend. you do not need to do this" He spoke softly, Raphael found he couldn't hear him through the wind but could read his lips but instead ignored the comment. Raph looked back at the last statue his brothers were fighting, unfortunately there was a reason this one is the leader, He's the strongest.

Raph looked at Winters who nodded at him, Raph smiled a sad smile as he realized this was the last moment he would spend with his brothers... he always thought it would be different.

Raph charged at the statue from behind but was as unsuccessful as his brothers, the statue whipped around the almost sliced his head off with that huge sword. Before Raph could plan his next big move the whole museum started shaking, the portal started going haywire and monster were coming out at a faster pace, not to mention the museum itself was ready to collapse. A marble column snapped and fell upon Master Splinter.

"Sensai!" Raph and his brothers screamed in horror. Raph almost sighed in relief when he realized sensai was not dead, it had only gotten his leg. But judging by the height and weight of the pillar it would be really hard to pull off, Raph realized he could use this as an opportunity

"Leo, you Donnie and Mikey should get tha thing offa Splinter. I got the Statue" Raph said, Leo looked somewhat angry Raphael was barking orders but complied, Raph was so focused on Sensai he didn't realize the statue had attacked and just barely dodged it. Raph focused on the fight and let rage fuel him.

He advanced on the sword- wielding statue and kept striking, not giving it room or time to attack back. He lured it up the marble steps which were crumbling beneath his feet and onto the balcony right over the portal. It's now or never. Raph thought.

"Raph!" Raph heard Donnie scream from over from where Winters was. Wait wasn't he helping Splinter? Raph looked over at his Sensai to find Leo and Mikey had proped him against the wall and were inspecting his leg. Raph looked over at Donnie from across the room to notice he had a kind of desperate look and immediately know Donnie figured out what Raph was up to. Raph didn't have time to answer however, he had to get this guy into the stupid portal!

Raph kicked and punched and slashed with his sais until finally getting this guy to the edge of the balcony. Somewhere in the midst of all this he heard his brothers call his name and start running towards him. What are they doing? He thought they would have been well distracted as Raph made his final move.

He pushed the Statue off the ledge of the balcony and watched as he fell into the out of control portal. The portal was spinning faster and faster and Raph knew he had to shut it down now. He heard his Brothers start running at full speed up the stairs to get to him. He gave them one last look before stepping to the ledge.

"Now Winters!" Raphael screamed as loud as he could to get Winters to hear him on the other side of the room through all the noise and wind. Winters gave a nod of his head. He could hear his brothers call his name desperately, Leo was almost at the top and Reached forward to grab Raph and pull him away from the edge

Raph turned around to give them one last sad smile and Leo grabbed thin air.

Because Raphael had jumped.

* * *

**Right...**

**did I just... KILL RAPH :'(**

**If you guys want me to make a second part on how Mikey, Donnie and Leo deal with the aftermath just type up a review and if enough people want one. I will consider it ;)**

**Hope ya liked it :)**


End file.
